Vigilante
by TheWickedWizardOfOz
Summary: School is a good place for learning; but, you never expected to learn /this/ in school. How is it that an elementary school question changed your entire perspective? KF/Rob slash Done in 2nd Person
1. Vigilante

I received this really elementary question in English class sometime near the beginning of December, and it pertained to heroes. Naturally, as a Young Justice fanatic, my mind flew to Superheroes: Batman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Superman and the like; however, we were to define a hero. But this story has mutated beyond that, it's now a tale about...well you'll find out XD

This is my second, second person fic thanks to Song Six convincing me to do so ^.^

Notes: Mentions of slash, and feel free to skip over 'your' opening paragraph about heroes~

Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice

Vigilante

You sit down in the plastic chairs of your high school, staring blankly at the white board; your teacher is detailing instructions for the class but you're hardly paying attention. When everyone around you begins taking out a sheet of paper, you decide to focus on what's written on the board: _In an informal essay (you're allow to use I/you), define the term hero and detail whom/what you consider to be a hero_. For a second grade question, it sure is phrased quite un-elementarily.

Taking out a lined sheet of paper and your pencil case, you ponder: in a world with a surplus of superheroes, can one distinguish between the super heroes and the regular ones? If there were such a thing as a "regular" hero, in any case.

_Taking a look at today's media, one wonders whether people are trying to shove heroes down our throats, as if we're supposed to become heroes over night._

Reading over your hook, you frown. That sounded like _crap_.

You take out a fresh sheet of paper,

_Heroes are one of a kind, yet in a surplus within our world._

You take out yet another sheet of paper, angrily crumpling the second sheet. Using your first sheet of paper as a place to host your web/notes, you finally begin to like where you're going with this.

_In this day and age the term _hero_ has gained an ambiguous and arbitrary meaning, one may define hero as one whom does clichéd things such as saving kittens from trees and incarcerating evil scientists with ill-thought-out plans of taking over the world or one may also define a hero as the person they revere, admire, respect, and/or aspire to become like. More or less, heroes can appear out of nowhere yet can also dissipate into nothingness after being in the limelight, sometimes even while being in the limelight. Personally, I think a hero is one that does tiny little things without realising it, one whom can worm his/her way into your heart without even knowing it, one that will be there for you because they _want_ to be there for you, pushing everything they have on hold as to be with you_...

You stop there. Something is nudging you at the back of your mind. What you've written sounds _so_ familiar, yet _so_ foreign. You must look really stupid, your pencil held lopsidedly in mid-air, your mouth hanging wide open, because it hits you: _h__im_. _He_'s done exactly what you've just said: _he_ does tiny little things for you, no one else, just you. _He_ would drop everything he's doing just to talk to you. _He_'s wormed his way into your heart, aside from the obvious best friend aspect too: you _love_ _him_.

With this newfound revelation, your pencil moves as if it has its own mind, creating lines and squiggles on the page, recognizable to Humans as the English language.

The bell, signalling the end of the school day, rings just as you finish writing your essay, you hand in the paper to your teacher, smiling.

"So, what did you write?"

"I wrote about Superman..."

"Wonder Woman is like _so much _better..."

"Guys we live in...City ...didn't you write about..."

Bits and pieces of conversation from your classmates reaches your ears, but you hardly care. Only one person is on your mind at the moment, _your_ hero or your favourite vigilante.

"Hey." A good friend of yours runs up to you, slinging an arm around your shoulders, snapping you out of your thoughts.

"Hi, Chris."

"You had English last block, right?" he asks, as you shrug off his arm, opening your locker door. He leans on the locker door next to yours.

You nod slowly, putting away a few textbooks, grabbing some notebooks, "And you had...?"

"I just had Political Science with the bitchiest teacher ever," he replies, scowling, "she doesn't even teach! She just blabs about her family."

Smiling sympathetically, you pat him on the back, "Why are you even taking the course? I thought...well that you're undecided in what you wanted to do."

"I am undecided, that means I, unlike you, have to cover all the bases so that when I _do_ find out what I want to do, I'll know I've already dabbled a bit in it. But, now I know I _don't_ want to do anything with poly-sci." You close the door of your locker lightly.

"Only because you're getting a 67% in her class," you reply, smirking. The two of you begin walking in a random direction.

He frowns at you, "Only because she doesn't know how to teach." However, Chris becomes happy again and slings his arm around your shoulders once more, "so, who is he?"

You look around, confused, "Who's who?"

Chris looks at you exasperatedly, "The guy you like," he whispers in your ear.

You stop on the spot, shake your head vigorously, "T-there's no guy, I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Dude, we've been friends for a while now and I'd like to think I'm your closest, _here,_ at this school. So, _spill_: who's the guy lucky enough to capture your heart?" Chris asks seriously.

"What makes you think it's a guy?" you reply, hoping whole-heartedly he'll let it drop.

He raises an eyebrow, "You really want to know why I think it's a guy and not some girl?"

He probably stalked you and saw you with _him_, you're certainly different around _him_ than you are others... "My best friend..." your answer escapes your lips before you can stop it.

Chris smirks triumphantly, while you look away, an angry red blush gracing your face, "So, it _is_ some guy."

"Y-yeah..." you say shyly, scratching your arm nervously.

He, once again, slings his arm over your shoulder, "No worries buddy, I won't tell." You shrug his arm off your shoulder, again, "So, are you going to tell me about him? Or should I guess?"

"He's..._perfect_." You don't care that Chris rolled his eyes, "he's funny, intelligent, caring, hell of a lot better game player than I am, he makes me feel good about myself, better looking-"

"Let me stop you there. There's a guy you think is better looking than _you_?" You had almost forgotten that Chris was gay.

"Yes, I do," you reply, somewhat indignantly: you're just as entitled to your opinion as he is his.

"Well, I'd like to see this dude and tell you: you're crazy. There is no way that there can be a guy better looking than you." You blush at the compliment, even if it made you feel bad: you wish he hadn't said it, but _he_ had, "Anyways, you were saying?"

It felt...nice talking to Chris about _him_, before all these feelings were unexplored, deep in the recesses of your heart and mind, left in the dark because if you let them into the light, allowed them to become charted, they mightn't fit right anymore. But, talking to Chris, the puzzle was completed even faster, as he asked you things you've never thought of, allowed you to further deal with your fledging love for _him_, Chris made you feel _safe_ talking about it, like you wouldn't be scorned or judged, just listened to. That's something only three people have been able to do in a while.

"Thank you, Chris," you say smiling when the two of you reach his house, you couldn't get a ride that day.

He smiles back, "For what?"

"For allowing me to get all this out."

"It was no problem, I'm always here to help a friend," he replied, "So...see ya 'round?"

"Yeah," you reply, nodding earnestly.

* * *

><p>Rawr~ If you haven't visited my profile, you wouldn't know I've officially come off my hiatus ^.^ And, I'm opening with this fic, my first ever <em>planned<em>, multi-chapter, romance fic, which revolves around one couple. I'm hoping to finish this before Winter Break ends, on Jan. 4th

Also, shameless advertising of my OC, Chris, never hurts XD (However, this Chris is seemingly powerless and attends the same school as you.) To read more about Chris, read "Doctor Fake" (which I'm also hoping to update soon~).

I'm currently undecided on who "you" are, but with my OCD: I think I know. Review and tell me what you think (be it who you are or that you thought this was crap; I'd love to know~) =D


	2. Love Sick

I'm back ^.^ I still have some mucus left, but some mucus isn't enough to keep me from writing =D However, I was planning on this being _7_ chapters; but, due to my unwell condition and upcoming family vacation, I'm shortening it to _4-5_ chapters.

Note: 'Your' extra thoughts that I'm too lazy to add 'you think' to the beginning/ending to, are in italics

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: still on the 'disclaimer' bit? Yeah, I'm still on the, "I wish I owned _" bit.

Love Sick

You enter Mount Justice. Chris's words are fresh in your ear, "_If he were a true best friend, he would love that you love him_." Would he really? He's an intelligent guy, but even love can baffle the most intelligent of people.

"Wussup?" he greets you, thrusting his fist out. You punch his fist with yours, your bare knuckles touching, sending shivers down your spine: his skin is a lot warmer compared to yours.

"Hey," you lamely reply.

"Ready to get your butt whooped?" he asks, gesturing to the television.

You smirk haughtily, "I think it's you who's getting their butt whooped."

"Oh no, have you been practising?" he asks with a mock worry.

"Shut up and start the game."

"Pick your poison, it doesn't really matter who you choose, you'll lose because I'm playing you," he says arrogantly. Normally, you'd smack someone upside the head if they had said something like that; but, on him it was kind of...endearing? No... Hot? Yes, it was _hot_.

"Dibs on Marth!" you call, enjoying the adorable pout on his face: you just called dibs on his main.

"No fair! You can't call dibs on Marth!" he shouts exasperated.

"You told me to pick my poison," you reply, smiling.

"Fine, I've been working on my MK, anyways." You stick your tongue out at him.

"I thought you wouldn't use Meta Knight because he's the most OP character ever."

"Things change," he says, flashing 36 sparkly white teeth..._oh dear_...

The two of you played Super Smash Brothers Brawl until, "Fine, I concede defeat."

"I told you, you'd lose because you're playing me!" While he begins his victory dance, which did not include some vulgar steps which did _not_ turn you on, you think...

"W-Wally?" you timidly ask. You're going to tell him. This will be your fairy tale. This is _it_.

He sits down, an arm over the back of the couch, "Yes...?"

Your eyes, behind sunglasses of course, find his, his emerald eyes gleaming with joy. _Abort!_ _Abort!_ something in your mind screams, "N-never mind..." you look down, face flushed. Or perhaps this isn't _it_.

He moves closer, not helping something that clearly was not there, "What's wrong?" his voice is full of concern as he tilts your chin up, he presses a hand to your forehead, your face flushes even brighter, "no fever...there's your pulse...no shortness of breath...you have breath...quickness of breath...Rob, you feelin' okay?"

"Y-yeah...I'm fine," you say, pulling away from his warm hands.

However, he shuffles closer, pinning you to the arm of the couch, "You certain? Your face is all red and stuff..."

"Yes, Wally. I'm fine," you say pointedly.

Wally moves back a bit, "I was just trying to help, jeez," he says dejectedly.

Great, now you're going to bring the apocalypse upon yourself. Or you could lie through your teeth. Lying sounds good, "S-sorry, I've just been under a lot of stress lately, mid-terms are coming up, villains appear to be collaborating to give me a headache," _liar_."...Hormones...normal stuff..." At least you aren't _completely_ lying now.

"If you say so..." he was probably still unconvinced; why must he be so selfless? Well, if he weren't you probably wouldn't have fallen for him...

"Yeah, I think I'm just going to go finish some homework, I've got an English essay to work on..."

* * *

><p>"<em>The stars lean down to kiss you, and I lie awake and miss you, pour me a heavy dose of atmosphere,<em>" Adam's voice gently floats through one ear and exits through the other, while you lay face up on your bed, pretending the lumpy bumps on the ceiling were stars.

How many stars are there? _Millions_. Can you see any constellations? _None recognizable to man_. Planets? _Only the light bulb_.

You sigh, bored. Suddenly, you begin coughing very hard. It feels like your lungs will be coughed up. As suddenly as it started, it stops. You press a few fingers to your forehead, _fever_. You lightly grasp your neck, _swollen_. You open your mouth, looking in a mirror, _red spots on the roof of your mouth_. You begin coughing again, spitting up phlegm into the sink. You wash it down the sink hurriedly. Your breathing hastens, _calm down_, panicking won't help anyone.

Turning on the tap, you press your forehead to the cool, running water. You quickly turn the top off when you feel your face heating up. Your breathing hastens once more, _cough drops_? _Nasonex_? _Ibuprofen_?

There's a knock at your door, "Rob, M'gann says dinner's ready."

Ibuprofen. You hastily shout, "coming," before swallowing the pill. You check your image in the mirror, you look fine.

* * *

><p>"Are you alright, Robin?" Kaldur asks you as you sit down.<p>

"Yes, I'm fine."

"You don't look 'fine'," Conner interjects, carefully eyeing your posture and the water droplets adhered to your forehead.

"I'm _fine_," you reiterate, picking at your food with a fork.

"If something's wrong you can tell us, Robin," M'gann says.

"Nothing's wrong, I'm _fine_." _I'm just in love my with best friend, is all_.

You begin coughing uncontrollably once more, causing worried looks to flash across your friends' faces, "Robin!" is all you hear before fading into darkness.

* * *

><p>Sorry, after being sick, I thought I'd integrate sickness into my story ^.^ Isn't that nice?<p>

Anyways~ I'd greatly appreciate it if you'd review this rather...short chapter =D (Give me a break? I just got back from being sick ^.^)

Note: as always, anonymous reviews have been enabled, so if you've already reviewed chapter two, you may use an anonymous review to leave one.


	3. Happy Ending

I lied =( I will have to cut Vigilante down to its last chapter. So, enjoy the last chapter of Vigilante ^.^ I lied again, my Winter Break ended yesterday, today was my first day back to school, not tomorrow.

Warning: Slash

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Happy Ending

When you come to, Kaldur is fretting over you. "He has awaken!" he calls the rest of the Team, who rushes in, worried.

"Robin, are you alright?"

"Scared us there, Boy Wonder."

Conner simply stood there, looking confused, saddened and happy all at the same time.

However, over all the commotion, Wally walks up the medic bay bed and grabs your hand in his, sending more shivers up and down your spine, "You okay?" he asks quietly, worriedly. You'd been out for how long? 20 minutes maybe, and they're all worried sick?

"Guys! I'm _fine_, I just passed out is all."

Your attempt to reassure them is instantly shot down, "_no_, you're not. You passed out from _nothing_! How can you be okay?" Dammit, Wally! Can he never just let things be? ...wait... Normally, he _would_. If it were M'gann, Kaldur, Conner, or Artemis, he'd simply stand there, looking concerned. But, he's kneeling next to _your_ bed, worried more than a worrywart over something as simple as passing out. But, he's just being a _best_ friend, right?

"I must've taken too much Ibuprofen, is all," you say stubbornly, refusing to meet his gaze, even though your sunglasses guard your eyes.

"Guys, can we have a moment?" Wally asks without turning around, and he isn't asking.

"I will leave this to you, then," Kaldur says, ushering everyone out, despite Megan's and Artemis' protests and even Kaldur shot Wally a look that clearly stated, 'Good luck, my friend.'

"H-how long was I out?" you ask timidly, lowering your sunglasses just so that Wally could see your eyes.

"A few hours; it's past dinnertime, if that's what you're wondering." You smile inwardly, of course he would think about his stomach, even at a time like this. The two of you simply sat there for a few moments, staring contently (at least in your point of view) into each other's eyes, when you didn't say anything for a few minutes more, Wally speaks up again, "You know, I was really scared," he sounds tired, and sad, and angry, and _scared._

"Why would you be scared? I've had worse injuries than this."

"No, you haven't. If it weren't for Kaldur's knowledge in the...er," Wally swallows, "...supernatural-"

"Magic?" you supply.

"Sure, if he didn't have that knowledge, we're not sure what could've happened to you," he says this worriedly, almost tragically.

"It couldn't have been that bad, right?" you ask, not exactly sure if you want to _know_ the answer.

He appears to contemplate whether or not he wants to _say_ the answer, "Kaldur theorises that there's a chance you could've died."

What? _What?_ _WHAT?_ How could you have _died_? It was just a cough! And your throat was a little swollen. And there was that fever. Not to mention those red spots on the roof of your mouth. Okay, so maybe that thought had slipped past you. You make a mental note to thank Kaldur several times over later. "Well, I didn't die, so there's no need to worry," you say nonchalantly.

Wally slams his fists into the side of the bed, causing you to flinch, "H-how...how can you be so calm, Rob? You could've _died_."

"There are several times I could've died, Wally. This was something that could've been avoided and it was. I just don't see what the problem is," you continue to pretend you're nonchalant, despite the worry lacing the back of your mind.

"The problem is..._You. Could. Have. DIED,_" Wally says, emphasizing each word more and more.

"Wally, you do know what job we're currently enlisted as doing, right?" The worry in the back of your mind begins conquering more of your brain, you wonder how much longer you can keep up your façade.

Wally smiles, and your worry subsides, "Yeah, I know; but, we're so young, I don't want to lose you too soon." A lone tear falls down his face, he hastily wipes it away and turns away from you.

You smile, "It's okay to show emotion, Wally, it's kinda a part of being human."

"Emotions are for sissies, and I gotta keep up my manly rep," he says, but smiles back anyways.

You exhale, this is it. You're going to tell him this time, when you're both vulnerable. Do it. Just do it. SPIT IT OUT! "W-Wally?"

"Are you going to say 'never mind' again?" Wally jokes.

You clear your throat, "I really...er, _really_ like you..." without even having to look in a mirror, you can tell your face is a tomato.

Wally smiles back, "I really like you too Rob, why else would we be best friends?"

You sigh, so much for his blinding intelligence. You place your hand on the back of his head, staring straight into his confused emerald eyes, you smash both of your lips together. He makes a sound of surprise at first, but begins kissing back, vigorously. The two of you break apart for air. Your face breaks into a smile.

"W-Wally, Iloveyou," you say, quickly, as if, if you didn't say it quickly, it wouldn't have been heard.

"R-Rob, I'm sorry," he whispers, he's frowning. Why is he _frowning_?

...What? "...What?" you ask softly.

He exhales sharply, and looks you in the eye, "I don't like you that way."

"Oh..." you feel like pulling the covers over your face and suffocating yourself, "I see. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have tried..." your voice breaks, then trails off.

He hastily wipes away your tears, "Rob, I love you; but, more like how brothers love each other."

"Yeah," your voice breaks again, "...family..."

He kisses your forehead and you can't stop the blood from rushing to your face, "I know you'll find someone who's right for you; but, it isn't me."

He smiles at you, those 36 sparkling white teeth working their magic, you can't help but smile back. Even if he won't be your prince in shining armour, he'll always be _your_ hero, always your favourite _vigilante_.

* * *

><p>I did not lie about one thing: I got to finish this before Jan. 4th ;P<p>

By the way, reading all of your reviews kept me going when I was sick, knowing that all you lovely people were waiting for me ^.^

And Kiwisilence, I hope you don't mind, but, reading your reviews, especially your more recent reviews, kept me going through my winter break when I couldn't write ^.^

Anyways, if you were curious about how it was originally going to turn out, when this was going to be 7 chapters long, I had planned for this gigantic build-up where both Dick and Wally were leaving hints they liked each other, however in the end Wally saved Dick on a mission at the cost of his life and Dick etched onto Wally's tombstone: "forever my hero."

Then, I cut it down to 4-5 chapters, where I planned on using more of Owl City songs (specifically _Fireflies_ and _Cave In_) where Dick was dreaming of his future with Wally; but, his thoughts collapsed and him without a helmet, so M'gann sent Wally into Dick's mind, where Wally discovered Dick's feelings, and it drove him even harder into saving Dick, where he revealed he too liked Dick.

However, now you all hate me because I didn't end it happily ;P The reason I called this chapter a 'Happy Ending' was because Dick did what he was trying to do in the last chapter: tell Wally he loved him. And even if Wally doesn't love him back the same way, they're still _best_ friends, and Dick has that kiss =D


End file.
